


How Roy Mustang Finally Got a Wife

by astralelegies



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Royai Week 2016, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but really these two deserve happiness, day 7: choices, kinda cheesy also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralelegies/pseuds/astralelegies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain forms of insolence which, in due time, will cease to be borne. And the constant pestering of a certain Major Maes Hughes heads that category.</p>
<p>(In which, after tiring of the nonstop teasing from Hughes, Roy Mustang finally proposes to his lieutenant.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Roy Mustang Finally Got a Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Last year on the final day of Royai Week I wrote a wedding fic, and this time I'm providing a look at how that proposal might have gone (in an alternate universe where Maes Hughes is still alive, sobs eternally). It's been a good run, and here's to (hopefully) Royai Week 2017.

There are certain forms of insolence which, in due time, will cease to be borne. And the constant pestering of a certain Major Maes Hughes heads that category. 

Roy knew what his friend was going to say before the words even left his mouth. 

"If it isn't the Colonel Roy Mustang.” Hughes came swaggering into the office, a forebodingly sly grin spread across his face. “So tell me, Flame Alchemist, you managed to sweep any women off their feet in the fires of your love?"

Roy sighed. "Hughes, your pick up lines are terrible."

"My wife loves them. And speaking of marriage, are you planning on tying the knot any time soon?"

“No.” Roy knew his friend wouldn’t leave it there, so he decided to call upon his old standby, morose as the thought of its consequences made him. “Can’t you tell me more about your own wife, Major?”

“Not gonna work this time, Mustang.”

“Damn.” _Hughes must be in a particularly nosy mood to forgo even that distraction._

“Come on, Mustang, there has to be _some_ woman in your life.”

“I have lots of women in my life.”

Hughes perked up. “Oh yes?”

“Sure, there’s Madame Christmas, the girls who work for her, the lady who runs the flower stand…”

“You’re no fun, Roy Mustang.” 

“Fun isn’t going to make me Fuhrer any faster.”

Hughes sighed. “Geez, Roy, at this rate even Olivier Armstrong will have a wife before you.” His gaze turned thoughtful. “Come to think of it, I saw her talking closely with Maria Ross last week…”

“And what do you want me to do about it?”

Hughes got a dangerous gleam in his eye, and Roy instantly regretted asking. 

“So tell me,” he said, “how is your lieutenant doing?”

Roy faltered. “Hawkeye? She’s…fine, as far as I know. She’s an excellent worker.” 

“Anything else?”

“What are you suggesting?”

Hughes waved a hand. “Oh, nothing. Is she seeing anyone?”

Roy buried his face in his hands. “How would I know that?”

“The two of you are close, aren’t you?”

“Yes, but that…that stuff is _private_.” And it certainly wasn’t just because he was afraid to know. Hawkeye was a remarkable woman, after all, and regardless of any pangs of envy he tried to ignore imaging it, she probably had plenty of eligible suitors. 

“Listen,” said Hughes, and there was genuine sympathy in his voice. “Take it from me, Roy—you never know when it might be too late. If there’s something you need to say to her, then say it. Don’t worry about anything else.” 

Roy took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. 

“Alright. I’m going to do it.” 

Hughes clapped him on the back. “Atta boy. Go sweep her off her feet.” 

Feeling stupid and not a little anxious, Roy pushed through his office door and stepped out into the hall. He scanned the passing faces, but none of them were hers. Of course. His subordinates had all gone on break, and none of them had returned yet. He toyed with the idea of using this as an excuse to forget this insane idea and get back to work, but Hughes would never let him live it down. There was no turning back. 

He decided to try the cafeteria. Hawkeye seldom left the building for lunch; she preferred efficiency over any kind of culinary excellence. Sure enough, he spotted her sitting at the end of a table on the far side of the room with a sandwich and a book. 

Heart pounding, he made his way over to her. She looked up from her reading and saw him, her eyes softening almost imperceptibly. 

“Colonel. This is a surprise.”

“Lieutenant.” He glanced around. “I’d like to speak to you. Alone, if possible.”

Instantly she was on the alert. “Is something wrong, sir?”

“Not at all,” he said, not entirely convincingly. “I just have something I need to ask you.”

Brow wrinkling, she stood. “Alright.”

He led the way through the back exit into the yard. She looked at him expectantly.

“What’s this about?” 

“Um,” he said.

She put her hands on her hips. “I hope you’re not slacking off again, sir.”

“That really isn’t what this is about?”

“Then what _is_ it about?” 

“We’ve known each other a long time, haven’t we?”

“Since we were teenagers,” she said, “but you’re stalling.” 

He attempted a smile. “You always see right through me.”

She frowned, in concern this time. “Are you sure nothing’s wrong?”

“I just—I’m afraid. Of the answer you’ll give me.”

“You haven’t even asked the question yet,” she said softly. 

He took a step closer, slipping a careful arm around her waist. Her eyes widened.

“Colonel.”

“I can move if you—

“Don’t.” She closed her eyes. “Please don’t.” 

“You’re shaking.”

She poked him. “So are _you_ , and you still haven’t asked your damn question.” 

“Do I really have to say it?”

“Oh for heaven’s sake.” She grabbed his hands, looking him firmly in the eye. “Roy Mustang, will you marry me?”

He couldn’t help it—he laughed, and she glared at him in exasperation but he twirled her around, catching her in his arms, and she started laughing too. It had been too long, he thought, since they’d laughed together. 

“Riza Hawkeye,” he said, and suddenly their faces were very close indeed, “I would like nothing more than to marry you.”


End file.
